


Worth It- Supernatural Season 12

by zeynoyalcin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confused Dean, Dark Sam, England (Country), Hurt Sam Winchester, Men of Letters, Post-Season/Series 11, Protective Dean Winchester, Revenge, Season/Series 12, Tortured Sam, Worried Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeynoyalcin/pseuds/zeynoyalcin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will happen after the season 11 finale of Supernatural? Will Sam make it thinking that Dean is dead, will Cas find Sam and what will happen to Mary and Dean? <br/>A fans take on what might happen in season 12 of Supernatural!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What's Going On?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I couldn't wait till season 12 and decided to write my fan fiction based on my knowledge from the season finale and the teaser trailer. I just hope that in the end Sammy is okay and Dean finally does get to be happy. Hope you enjoyed reading this. This is my first time writing about Supernatural which is my biggest obsession ever! I finished the whole series in less then two months and have been waiting for season 12 ever since. Heres my take on it. Hope you liked it. Please leave reviews of any kind- I would love to learn what you thought about the story. And yes I will also write about what might of happened to Cas. I think this fan fiction will cover aprox. the first 2 episodes.  
> Leave ratings and reviews! Cant wait to continue this!

Sam woke up with a huge pain striking he's head. He tried to understand what had just happened. The last thing he remembered was the telling that lady that she wouldn't dare to shoot him. 

He knew he was wrong.   
He didn't remember where he was shot though nor did he know where he was. 

He tried to make out where he was but he was crammed in a small space and there was no light. He tried to move his hands to feel around but then he noticed that they were tied, quite meticulously actually; he couldn't think of a way to undo them.  
"Guess thats what you should expect from a woman of letters" he thought to himself. 

Then suddenly he felt an unbearable pain at his knee thats when he realized that the woman aimed the gun at his knee and then he had fallen unconscious.   
He couldn't believe what had just happened.

He had lost Dean; forever. 

If he had just thought more he could of found another way to take care of the bomb. And now poor Cas had been sent away because of him; and Dean had died because of him.   
"If only Dean had killed me that day and spent the rest of his life in peace" he thought to himself.

He felt utterly miserable thinking about the harm and destruction he had caused. Dean had to sacrifice himself because he just couldn't bare seeing him go evil. Sam felt like a selfish bastard. He thought to himself and he accepted that he probably deserved whatever was to come.

He of all people knew nothing good would come out of a conversation that started with a gun shot.  
And this time there was no Dean to save him. Can would find him maybe, but assuming that the men of letters had gotten him they would know how to ward against Cas or even worse, kill him.

He didn't want any of this. He just wanted to curl in a corner and cry for all the shit he had caused. He couldn't let anyone else get hurt because of him, especially not Cas, who had endured so much for him. 

He just wanted to die; because there was nothing left to live for. 

Maybe if he made a deal they would leave Cas alone. He was prepared to do anything for his last friend on earth. So he closed his eyes and waited for whats to come, he started planning on bargains to spare Cas's life. 

(MEANWHLE) 

Dean couldn't believe what he just saw. He repeated himself: " How is this possible? Mom!? Answer me!" but his mother just continued looking at him in disbelief.

She looked at her hands and then back at Dean and then at the sky; she continued this staring cycle for a few more minutes. Until Dean came and shook her looking at her eyes in a worried and concerned way. 

She opened her mouth to say something but she didn't know what to say. Finally she muttered, "How?"  
Dean looked at his mom in a more comforting way. He didn't know what to say either. He couldn't just open his mouth and say,

"Hey mom! You died like 32 years ago and now we've been through so much shit. The darkness was almost going to end the world but she paired up with God and I think she left you as a thank you gift because she had a deep affection more me, because I had the mark of cain which was her cage for billions of years. And hey mom guess what this is not our first time starting the end of the world!"

So what was he supposed to say? He didn't have a clue but he just opened his mouth and went with whatever came out, "Mom, I- I don't know what happened. At least I'm not exactly sure. Are you okay?"   
Mary lifted up her head in concern, "Mom? What are you talking about my sons are less then 5 years old!" 

Dean didn't know what to say. Did time pass differently in heaven? He tried to remember his experience and answer his question but he couldn't conclude since his trip was short and unplanned.

"Theres gotta be another way she remembers me!" he told to himself. And he wasn't wrong, he practically yelled: 

"Remember the two guys that visited your house and told you to leave John, remember them. Remember them telling you that they were your kids. Or remember the dude who told you not to get out of bed on November the 2nd. Come on you gotta remember that dude! Because that dude is me!"  
Mary took a step back, it was like she couldn't accept what was going on. Then she took a deep breath and whispered   
"Yeah, you were there when my dad died, right? And you told me that leaving John was the only but I was already pregnant..."

Dean couldn't believe it! She remembered him. He walked towards her and gave her the tightest  hug he could give and then he said, "Welcome back Mom!"

He couldn't believe it. He and Sam; they were finally going to be a happy. Everything was done, no mark of cain, no darkness and light, no sacrifices, no more pain.  
Only the comfort and happiness that he and Sam deserved after all they had been through. 

He had a little smile on his face and a huge smile in the inside, "Bet you missed Sam!" he laughed and then started help Mary walk towards the Impala. He knew she would recognize it.   
"Finally. Happy." he whispered to himself, only he didn't know what was yet to come...


	2. Pain in the Ass (Little Brother)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is worried sick about Sam, he cant help but think about all the ways he may of hurt himself. He finally manages to reach out to Cas but things aren't looking good. And Sam has no idea what is coming for him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter! This chapter is really emotional rather than being action filled. But the next few chapters will be super action filled! I just wanted to explore the characters emotions for a little longer. Hope you guys enjoy and as always don't forget to leave comments- I love seeing suggestions and a Kudos if you enjoyed it!

After Dean helped Mary in the passenger seat he slammed the door and slowly started walking towards his seat.

He took his phone out, he anxiously dialed Sam’s phone number. He knew that Sam probably thought he was dead, and he couldn't wait to tell his little brother that he made it out without a single scratch and that everything had worked out. 

He knew that when they were done talking he was going to tell him, “And Sammy, I have a surprise for you!” His heart beat uncontrollably as he thought about the conversation.

But Sam never answered the phone. It just kept ringing and ringing. Dean was starting to get worried. What if Sam had done something stupid? What if he had locked himself in his room because he couldn't bare the idea of giving without Dean? 

Or worse, what if he had harmed himself? 

Dean tried to push the negative ideas away. He kept telling himself to calm down and he tried desperately to control his breathing. 

“He’s with a friggin angel! Cas can protect him! He can, he can, he can…” he muttered to himself. 

He was just about to dial Cas’s number when he heard a knock on the door. Mary was knocking and looking at Dean in a semi-worried way. Her expression suggested that she was curious, about what was going on.

Dean opened the door and sat next to his mother. He knew he was probably making a big deal out of nothing. “What could have possibly happened to Sam?” he frowned as millions of horrible answers crossed his mind.

“What? What did happen to Sam?” Mary asked in a soft tone. 

Dean tried to relax and he explained the situation, “So umm before I saw you at the graveyard, I was umm, I was - I was, supposed to- to … die..?” He really didn't know how a mother would react to that.

Mary opened her eyes and stared at Dean with all her frustration and anger. Dean felt like little child being scolded by his mother (which was sort of the case) and boy did he miss that feeling.

He smirked a bit and he continued, “Anyhow as you can see I’m fine. Not even scratch. But as you can imagine Sam was not okay with this plan. I told our…” What could Dean say, its not like he could just explain that Cas was their angel friend. So Dean just went with the term ‘trust-worthy friend’.

“… trustworthy friend to look after him. But Sam’s not answering his phone so I was just about to call our friend to check on him.”

Mary just nodded, she put her hand to Deans head and gently stroked his hair, she could tell he was worried, it was a motherly instinct they never passed over the years. 

“I’m sure that umm- Sam is fine.” she reassured him in a motherly tone.

Dean smiled and looked in to her eyes. “Yeah but let me just call our friend.” he said and before Mary could reply he dialed Cas’s number. 

(MEANWHILE) 

Cas didn't know where he was. The sigil had cast him somewhere far away from Sam. He starched his head and looked around. It looked like he was in the middle of an abandoned road, in the middle of no where. 

The last thing he remembered was entering the bunker and seeing this lady and before he could do anything the sigil hit him hard. He wondered how that lady knew he was angel. 

Just as he got up to observe around he's angel radio started chiming, at first he couldn't understand what was going on but then the frequency picked on. 

“… its Dean. I called your cell a million times, you didn't answer, neither did Sam. This is my last resort. Please Cas, please tell me your okay and that Sam is fine. I’m heading to the bunker now, please get this, please, please. Please come Cas, I need you” Dean pleaded and then the angel radio turned off. 

Cas was really hurt after trying to handle Lucifer, he wasn't sure if he could just teleport to Lebanon, Kansas. But after hearing Dean’s miserable call for help he knew nothing would stop him.

He gathered all his strength and started the transport. He was outside the bunker, he couldn't get in because the angel warding was activated.

“This lady really knows what she's doing…” he thought to himself as he waited for Dean. 

What was he going to say to Dean? He had promised him he would take care of Sam no matter what. And now it seemed that Sam had just vanished in to thin air.

He wasn't in the best condition either. After Lucifer and the sigil, his whole body ached. His ears chimed, he's mouth was dry, he's heart was beating really fast creating an unbearable chest pain, he's legs were shaking and he's arms and fingers felt tingly. But he knew he would recover and that he had to stay strong for Deans sake.

Besides none of the pain mattered. Dean was alive and well! He wondered what he had done to make it out alive. But he was too glad to think about it too much.

Even though Cas knew that Sam was in deep trouble he couldn't wipe the smile off his face since he knew that Dean was alive. He was a happy angel once again.

He looked around, as he waited for Dean to come. He wondered where Sam was and if he was okay but he knew that he and Dean would be able to save Sam.

Because Cas and Dean were unstoppable.

(MEANWHILE)   
Sam opened his eyes when light shed through the cracks of the place he was being kept. He felt so thirsty and hungry. He felt like it had been days, when in reality he knew it had only been a few hours.

Sam closed his eyes as the sun hit his eyes. It felt too bright after being kept in the dark for so long. Then he realized he was being kept in the trunk of a car. 

“Hello Mr. Winchester, I have been expecting you!” a tall figure yelled.

Sam just couldn't understand what the hell was going on. But he didn't really care, the only reason that he was still willingly breathing was so that he could strike a deal to save Cas and then he would let go. 

He would let go in hopes of being happy and being with his loved ones once again. He wondered what would happen if he let go. 

“Would I go to hell or heaven..” He thought to himself. “Anythings better then this.” 

“I have no one. Nothing to look forward to. At least in hell theres Crowley.” he chuckled as he imagined what hell would be like. “I’m in real deep shit if I’m even slightly happy about seeing Crowley” he thought. “And If I do go to heaven maybe I’ll see Dean, and dad and mom and Jess and Charlie and Kevin…” this is when Sam realized that death would be the happiest ending for him and he couldn't wait until it was over. 

But he didn't know their plans for him. They were going to torture Sam to sanity, not to death. And once they had all the information that they needed they weren't going to kill him off, they were going to make him suffer by living. Because they were the Men of Letters and they knew how to make someone suffer and wish that they were dead. Over and over and over… Only Sam didn't know.


	3. Give Me A Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tries to understand who has captured him, but he realizes they are a bigger threat then he could have ever imagined. And Cas and Dean reunite and join their forces to find Sam! But the scene that they finds put them in the deepest of worries...

Sam was hit several times until he was unconscious and when he finally regained consciousness he didn't know where he was. 

He had no idea for how long he was out. Maybe minutes, maybe hours, maybe days. 

He just knew that the air and atmosphere felt different. The subtle ocean breeze and the mystic air had gone and it was replaced by a harsh breeze and damp air. Maybe he wasn't in America anymore? With all the British accents and all the fancy words being used he could only assume he was in England. 

Before Sam could think more, a slim figure emerged. Sam flinched after he realized that it was the woman who shot him. Thats when he also realized that he was bound to chair with metal cuffs running down in all directions.

He was strapped from his ankles, which were tied back by these huge cuffs that went all the way up to he's sleeve and was connected a pole of some sorts. Even his chest was double strapped so tightly that it made it quite hard to breathe. His knees and feet (which were bare) were also tightly strapped with metal cuffs. 

And this wasn't just a wooden chair, he was sitting on a huge metal chair. It was so cold that Sam’s back and bum felt like ice. “It could even be an electric chair.” Sam quietly thought to himself.

“Im Lady Toni. I’m a part of the British arm of the Men of Letters. We have some serious business with you Mr. Winchester. And we are going to have so much fun. Well, i reckon you will not enjoy it as much as I, but we all know life is unfair.” She had a very firm tone and her accent was more British compared to anything Sam had ever heard, whether it be real life or just TV. 

Sam didn't really care what she had to say. He just knew that he had to make sure that Cas was safe. 

“Listen Lady, I don't care who you are, or what you are going to do me. Hell, you can torture me all you want but just leave me angel friend alone if he ever comes looking for me. Please!” Sam practically whimpered. 

He couldn't believe how desperate and pathetic he sounded, yet, he didn't care. Why would he, he was ready to die after all. 

“Mr. Winchester, we are the Men of Letters! We only respond to threats and violent beings. So unless your tiny Angel fella tries to hurt us we shan't harm him. Unfortunately if he does try to make a move one us we wont be able to save his life. Perhaps we should just get rid of him at once to not get in to any trouble…” said Lady Toni in a teasing voice. 

“No! No please no, I’ll do whatever you want just leave him alone. Please Lady, please!” Sam pleaded, more aggressively and violently this time. 

“Mr. Winchester, we don't need you do to anything for us, we can make you do whatever we want. We out of all folks know how to inflict pain the best. After all we are the most advanced Men of Letters. And that brings me to our next matter, all the messes you've caused. They will not be left unanswered. And its not Lady, its Lady Toni, you silly little ‘American’ brat!” ordered Lady Toni in a harsh voice. 

She really knew how to use her voice effectively to scare people. Sam wondered if she had somehow ‘trained’ her voice. 

But he was getting worried, “What does she mean by ‘will not be left unanswered’?” Sam wondered. He was about to find out sooner then he could ever imagine. 

(6 HOURS AGO, LEBANON-KANSAS) 

After waiting a few hours Cas finally heard the violent roar of the Impala. He got up from the bench and practically started running towards the road. 

He couldn't believe that he was about to see Dean! The last time he hugged him he felt so miserable and gutted. A feeling that he had never truly experienced before. 

But Cas was shocked to find out that Dean was not alone. He tried to look through the cars glass to identify the soul. But he wasn't sure. It seemed like this soul hadn't been around for some time. 

Instead of running he impatiently walked towards the Impala. He momentarily forgot about the other soul because he was too excited to see Dean.

“Dean!” he yelled in his satisfying deep voice.   
“Cas, oh my, Cas!” Dean replied. Cas understood he was trying to avoid the word ‘god’.

He hugged Dean so tight that Dean, for a second couldn't breathe. “Wow! Cas, dude I get it you were worried about me, but seriously you gotta chill man. I’m okay as you can see. And I actually have someone with me…” he quickly muttered as he opened the passenger seats door.

“I can see that Dean. But I'm glad that you okay thats all” said Cas in a sarcastic voice, even though he wasn't trying to be sarcastic.

“Mom, this is Cas- our trustworthy friend who helped us. And Cas ummm- this- umm is- umm Mary, my mom” he said hesitantly, he was wondering how Cas would react.

Can was puzzled at first but then he gathered what was going and started thinking out loud, “Ohh! Now I understand why I couldn't recognize your soul. It had been in heaven and I haven't been up there in a while. But I really should go back and check if everyones okay. They probably still think I’m Lucifer, and I wonder how they are after that smite on Amara, and…” Cas continued to think out loud until Dean interrupted it, “Cas! I think thats enough!”

Mary looked extremely confused. She wanted to ask a thousand questions but she didn't even know where to start. She just nodded her head and started backing up, not sure how to react to what she had just heard. She didn't know if this friend was just crazy or if she had missed a lot.

Dean understood his mothers confusion and ended the silence with the ‘million dollar’ question. “So, Cas. What happened and where is Sam?”

Cas felt ashamed for a moment (he knew that feeling really well) but he started to mutter all he knew, “We entered the bunker, there was this lady waiting inside with a gun. Before we could react she activated the sigil and cast me away. And now the angel warding is activated so she knows what she's doing and I’m guessing that Sam is not inside. I think she might of harmed him with that gun, Dean.”   
Cas said Dean at every opportunity he could seize. 

Dean felt really angry. He felt outraged, violent and vicious. “Seriously! Cant we just be happy for like 5 seconds. I mean I just help god and the darkness make peace. I basically solved the biggest problem in humanity and now I have to deal with this fucking thing. Cant I just just relax for a moment. Why does life have to be such a bitch!? Anyway lets check inside, maybe Sam left a sign or something.” 

Mary still looked very uncomfortable. She looked a little shocked and scared as well. Her face got paler and her eyes got redder by the second. She turned to Dean and asked in her soft motherly tone, but her voice was shaking, “Darkness, god. What are you talking about? And why would anyone hurt- umm Sam? And who is this friend- I don't understand. Is he crazy or speaking in code?Or am I missing something? Whats going on Dean?” 

Dean would have loved to sit down and explain everything. Like everything from the day that Mary had died and up to this point. He would have loved to pour his heart and let out his jammed feeling to get rid of his emptiness inside, but he just didn't have the time. He needed to know what had happened to Sam. And right now comforting his mom was the last thing on his to do list. 

“Look mom, its a very long story but Sam’s in trouble and we gotta find him. I can explain everything later but right now you just gotta trust me, okay?” he asked in a subtle tone. 

“Okay, sure.” Mary answered, although she wasn't convinced she didn't want to complain either. 

Dean opened the bunker door and when he stared down he could believe the scene he saw.

It looked like one of the scenes after they had finished a huge hunt- hunting down several monsters. There was blood everywhere. 

There was huge puddle of the blood in the middle of the room. It was so big that Dean could see the reflection of his face , from all the way up the stairs. Then there was blood smeared across the desk and chairs. It indicated that there was a little conflict but it looked like it was cut short because then the traces of blood started, in huge amounts again going all the way up to the stairs. The trail stopped at the 28th step. 

Everything was also wrecked. All the chairs had been thrown around, some of their legs broken. The tables 3 legs were broken and it stood twenty inches away from its original spot. 

A whole shelf of books were scattered around, some of them had blood on the covers and the two libraries were completely destroyed. All the shelves were broken in to pieces and scattered around the whole room.

The tree of them stared at the room in terror, Mary was the first to react, “What happened here?” she whispered. 

No one had the slightest idea, they just all stood there and hoped Sam was alright, they had no clue what the hell was going on and they had no clue on how to find Sam, that was if he was still alive, and that seemed unlikely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this still wasn't that eventful! I just cant hurt any of the characters (lol) but i promise the next chapter will be all about hurt!sam. I just had to explain the scene and of course I had to add a few charitable Destiel moments! Please continue reading if you like more action filled chapters. And please leave a kudos if you liked it and of course leave a comment. I would love to read your opinions and suggestions :) and I'm sorry for the typos in the last chapter for some reason my computer didn't save the changes I made. I’ll be more careful next time.


	4. Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is tortured to sanity by the British Men of Letters who are demanding answers that he doesn't have.   
> Dean is hopeless and miserable and believes that Sam is dead.

(PRESENT TIME, LONDON-ENGLAND)

“Will not be left unanswered” Sam kept repeating in his head. This Men of Letters branch was seriously freaking him out. 

He didn't understand how they even existed but he was past that. He didn't understand how they knew so much about him, and he just didn't understand why they wanted revenge. It wasn't like the American branch was a totally legitimate thing. 

Before Sam was able to even blink a tall man entered the room. He started talking in an almost robotic voice, “For security reasons I will not tell you my real name. But you can call me Benedict. I’m a professional trained Men of Letters solider. You could also call me a professional torturer if you prefer slang. I have been training for this job for the past 15 years. I know all about pain and I know how to use physical and mental pain against a person once I get to know them. And I will get to know you sooner then you think Sam, because we are going to be spending an awful lot of time together. And I definitely do not enjoy one sided conversations!” 

Sam felt like this was a scripted speech he gave to every victim. The guy seemed deadly serious and even the air he breathed felt like a threat against Sam. 

Sam felt like there was violence running in this mans blood. 

“Not only do you have the answer to all of our questions and fill us with the information we require but your body is also a miraculous test object. A body that holds demon blood, angel grace, purity from the trials, a body that has taken many beating but most importantly the vessel of the devil. And once I am done with your brain and I have scoped out all the necessary information I will move to your body. And hopefully learn all there is to it” he said in a harsh, un-human like tone.

Sam was really freaking out. He wasn't worrying about dying anymore. He was worrying about how much these people knew about him. “Wasn’t it enough that I was followed by demons all my fucking life and now these guys also know everything about me” Sam though in a disturbed way. 

“So lets begin!” said the man in a cheerful tone, compared to his previous way of delivering speeches, Sam knew it was actually a warning. 

The guy knocked on the door twice and Lady Toni came in pushing a cart, she looked way happier then before, she smirked and said, “Every students has a master” as she gazed at the tall man, who was to be called Benedict.

Sam understood that the two were ‘professional’ torturers instantly. It made him feel more groggy. He lifted his head up to take a peak at the cart. 

It had all kinds of stuff on it. Ranging from a blow torch, to nails, to headgear, to variations of whips and electric shockers and things even Sam couldn't identify. He panicked a lot, but he knew these people only wanted the information to hurt him and Sam would deny until the last stride and he would hopefully die quickly without enduring too much pain. 

“You can choose to speak quickly and you will be less damaged, but we will still need to experiment on your body. You better answer the questions for your sake. Or we will just take time enjoying all the things we practiced over the years.” said Lady Toni in a hushed tone. 

“Why are you doing this, if I am that horrible just kill me. Why are you going through all this trouble. Look I’ll tell you what you wanna know then you can kill me and do whatever you want to my body…” Sam was trying to bargain because he just didn't wanna die in pain. 

He was more then willing to die. In fact, if his hands weren't shackled to tightly he would have finished it ages ago, knowing that killing himself could be the only thing that could make him even remotely happier. 

“And what about actually paying the prices of what you have done? And if you do have even a speck of knowledge you would know that a dead body would do us no good. You must face the consequences of your actions Mr. Winchester” said Lady Toni as she picked up the hammer. 

Sam decided that it wasn't worth trying to fight her. She and this Benedict guy were going to harm him no matter what he did, so he gathered all his strength and watch the hammer approach his knee.

Crack! 

That was the sounds of Sam’s bones cracking, they were not broken but they would of hurt less if they were. 

Sam’s knee started shaking violently, all his nerves were damaged sending a shiver up his spine and all the way to his head. He's muscles were stretched and they hurt so much, as if someone was ripping them out. And his bone cracked causing him the most unbearable pain.

“Aggggh! Nono, arghhh!” he yelled in pain and agony, trying to relieve his body. 

“Take notes Benedict, of his responses and my techniques you will complete the procedure for his other half.” yelled Lady Toni. This was only a warning for Sam, of course Benedict knew how to handle Sam but Lady Toni was just teasing Sam.

“So, Mr. Winchester lets start from the most simple question why on earth did you think you were suitable legacies? Who gave you the right to activate the bunker and use all the information in it. You have 5 seconds to answer Mr. Winchester or I will have to do the same thing over again until I am satisfied with your answer.”   
Sam heard what Lady Toni had said but his head was aching so much that he couldn't even form functional sentences, finally he muttered, 

“Henry. Uggh! Arghh! Nooo! Aaaaa! aaaaa…” he yelled in a wheeze as the hammer hit the exact same spot. Thats when he knew he was 5 seconds late.

This time it hurt even more. He's eyes started to black out, his whole body started to shiver and Sam thought that his bone might crack in to a thousand little pieces; like shards of glass.

“Okay, wait. Ugh okay. Umm Henry Winchester, ugh umm he was umm our grand father. Aghghhh…” Sam tried to complete his sentence but his ached too much.

“Quicker boy, or I will hit you repeatedly!” Lady Toni threatened Sam.

Sam gathered all the strength left in him and only focused on speaking, he spoke quicker but in a more hushed tone this time:

“Henry Winchester. Umm he was our grandfather, he somehow traveled to the year 2011 in hopes to find umm his son, which umm is our father but he was dead so he umm found us and he told us about the Men of Letters. Umm he told us we were legacies and umm he took us to the bunker. We just umm used it as a home we didn't mean to activate anything and umm Henry said we could use everything and umm we just used stuff for our hunts umm…”

“Enough! Blaming your sins on a trustworthy Men of Letters through some absurd story, I don't buy it for a second! Henry Winchester died in 1956. Don't mess with me boy. Benedict! Punish him for lying and try to get the truth, but its not our priority. And as for you Mr. Winchester tomorrow we will move on to the second question and this time I know you wont lie because you are going to regret it when Benedict is done with you!” she hissed as she exited the room and closed the door. Ignoring Sam’s pleading and him yelling that its the truth. 

Sam didn't know what to do as Benedict approached him with the hammer, glass and some nails, and a whip. “I will try to keep you conscious for the whole thing.” he said as he approached Sam with a gag.

He tied it tightly around Sam’s mouth. He tied it so tight that Sam could only breathe from his nose and he couldn't even make a sound to protest. Sam knew that the guy was going to hurt him horribly and the last thing this Benedict guy wanted was probably to hear Sam yelling in pain.

“And lying is the worst, it will only get you deeper trouble. But why bother explaining when I can show you…” he whispered as he hit the same spot Lady Toni had hit. 

He hit even harder and he paused less. He paused only for 5 second before banging the hammer against Sam’s leg.

He banged the hammer to his leg 15 times before moving to the next one. Sam flinched every time the hammer hit him. He's whole body shook even more, and he started to feel the coppery taste of blood in his mouth and his nose started bleeding as well. His sweat stuck to his body causing him even more pain.

He tried to yell to let the pain out but it only made matters worse. He's eyes blacked out occasionally but it never lasted wrong.

Whatever this Benedict was doing to Sam it hurt so much, every cell in his body hurt but he just wasn't going unconciouss. 

After Benedict hit both his legs 15 times with the hammer he aggressively removed Sam’s gag. Blood drizzled down Sam’s face as he tried to catch his breath. 

“Truth. You have 3 seconds if not I will move on, and if so I will also move on but maybe I might consider making it hurt less.” explained Benedict.

“It is arghhh the aaaa truth” Sam wheezed, getting those words out hurt his head so much. He felt like an astronaut in outer space without a helmet.

“I wasn't going to spare if you if you corrected it. But I guess that your such a selfless guy that you want me to enjoy myself torturing you! How kind of you!” yelled and laughed Benedict as he mocked Sam in the way that would hurt him the most.

Using his one good trait against him, like a toy.

Before Sam could say anything he was gagged again.

The glass was thrown at his chest to spread in to millions of pieces, some of which would get caught on to his skin and cause him a pain he never even knew exited. 

Three of his fingers were nailed to the wooden floor. Sam would have probably felt better if they were just ripped of. 

He was whipped for at least an hour. His shirt was no longer a shirt but a rather a rag that was soaked in blood. Some of he's wounds were so dee that you can practically see the bones.  
But the worst part was Sam knew there was no escape.

“Maybe if Dean was alive he could have saved me and we could have gotten away, alive. Maybe if I had acted quicker I could have killed myself and reunite with all my friends and family.” he thought. 

Sam kept letting go but it didn't work. He didn't die or go unconscious. Sam kept trying to shut down his body but it didn't work. Sam was so hopeless, so desperate he would do anything to just die but no one was coming to save him.

“I wish I could just die. I wish I could finally get rid of all this pain. I just wish I could see Dean. I wish anything but this… Anything. Even the cage with the devil in it, at least there was hope there. Its so dark but I cant let go. I wish I could just let go…” prayed Sam until he was finally unconscious after all the beatings he had received. 

He was beaten for 5 hours straight by Benedict who was now leaning over the table with the torture equipment, taking his notes about how Sam had received the beatings.

(MEANWHILE- THE BUNKER)

Mary and Dean were fast asleep. They had spent the night cleaning the bunker, alongside Cas, trying to find anything this woman had left behind so that they could have a starting to point to find Sam. They also tried to get rid of as much blood as they could.   
They never truly got rid of the blood. And they pushed all the broken furniture to the side in hopes of dealing it with it later. 

They searched all around and didn't find a single thing that could have belonged to the lady. The only evidence of her ever coming was the violent crime scene she had left behind. 

Dean was eager to stay up but was finally sent to bed by Mary who insisted that they could only find Sam if they could think.

Dean didn't know if finding Sam’s corpse would change anything, so he cried himself to sleep. He hadn't done that in a long while.

He had went from the happiest and hopeful to being the most hurt, vulnerable person in just 6 hours. 

Cas was pacing around the room trying to put the books in piles while he was thinking of ways to reach Sam. Thats when his angel radio went on and he briefly heard a pleading of Sam in the most hushed tone, he could barely make up what he was saying. He finally picked up, 

“I wish I could just let go”   
That sentence was enough for Cas to sprint to Dean’s room and shake him until he was awake, 

He yelled straight to his ear, “Sam! He’s alive. I heard his prayer. He is not well but he is alive!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg this chapter got soon long I was gonna cut it out at Sam’s prayer but I also wanted to include I little Dean and Cas. 
> 
> I tried my best to show how badly hurt Sammy is *cries at the taught of poor sammy being hurt!
> 
> Please leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading the story. I think I’m about halfway done. 
> 
> And don't worry the next chapter wont be as gloomy as this one.


End file.
